


Of Dark Chocolate and Queer Panics

by ChantiNoire



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Cloud Strife, Bisexual Male Character, Cloud Strife Is a Disaster Bi, Crisis Core Era (Compilation of FFVII), Feel-good, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mentions of Genesis and Angeal - Freeform, Not Quite Crack But It Has Its Moments, Sane Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Sort Of, Trooper!Cloud, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Zack Acts as a Matchmaker, Zack Fair is a Good Friend, Zack Fair is a Little Shit, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChantiNoire/pseuds/ChantiNoire
Summary: A shy trooper!Cloud is convinced by Zack to give his crush chocolates on Valentine's Day.Rated T for some swearing, that's it.
Relationships: Mentioned Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair & Cloud Strife
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57
Collections: Final Fantasy VII(Sephiroth/Cloud Strife)





	Of Dark Chocolate and Queer Panics

This was a bad idea. This was a _very_ bad idea.

Never in a million years had Cloud dreamed he would be standing right in front of the door to Sephiroth's office. Not on Valentine's Day at least. Not with a box of goddamn _homemade chocolates_ in his hands  
  
He'd curse Zack later...

  
  
Around three days ago, Cloud had just returned to the barracks after an exhausting mission that involved him getting wacked by some ranting old lady's broom on the Upper Sector 7 Plate. Once his back hit the thin mattress of his bed, sleep had been mere seconds away from pulling him into its sweet, unforgiving grasp.  
  
The feeling of bliss at the thought of finally getting some well-deserved rest had been rudely disturbed by the door slamming open and a certain raven-haired First Class SOLDIER casually strolling through the door, calling his name with an enthusiasm comparable to that of a young dog greeting its owner after a long period of absence... except that it hadn't been a long time; Zack had dragged him out of the infantry mess hall during breakfast that very morning. He had insisted that Cloud should be eating some good food before a mission rather than the pathetic excuse of a meal that Shinra called the mush that it served Cloud's division. _What was in that thing that they called mystery meat anyways?  
_  
At some point that morning, when Zack had stopped shoving mashed potatoes in Cloud's mouth for long enough for the blonde to actually be able to speak, the topic of Valentine's Day came up. Zack was aware of Cloud's not-so-little crush on a certain silver-haired war hero and couldn't resist asking the cadet if he was planning on presenting anything to Sephiroth. Cloud confessed that he had thought about it, but decided against it for fear of ruining the amicable relationship they had managed to build up. Cloud wouldn't call the General his friend, but he was definitely closer to the man than most people in Shinra. Sephiroth had even helped him during his sword practice before, a privilege that no infantryman before him had enjoyed. Regardless, their relationship was mostly professional and Cloud was all too aware of the negative consequences that would be imposed on the two of them should his affections become known.

“You have got to be kidding.” Zack had told him. “You mean to tell me you’re just going to sit by and do nothing?”

A groan had come from Cloud’s mouth. “Not all of us are as smooth as you, Zack. Besides, he is my superior. Imagine the amount of trouble we would get ourselves into if anyone found out.”

“That’s right.” Cloud had not liked that smug grin on his friend’s face as he spoke his next words. “ _If_ they find out. It’s not illegal until you get caught!”

A part of Cloud desperately wanted to give in; the idea of having even the slightest chance that Sephiroth could return his affections made his heart leap in joy. The drop his heart made when thinking about that not happening was just as strong, leaving him conflicted.

“Spike, you’re mostly afraid of ruining the bond you build up with him, aren’t you?”

Cloud remained silent, but for Zack it had been enough to confirm his suspicions. The First Class SOLDIER had immediately wrapped an arm around the cadet’s shoulders and used his free hand to ruffle his golden locks.

“Listen Cloudy… I understand where you are coming from. I may not have admitted it to anyone at the time, but I felt the exact same way before I confessed to my girlfriend. Sometimes you just gotta be brave. Embrace your dreams, you know? If you want to achieve something, like becoming a hero… or being with the one you love you need to not just have that dream, but be willing to chase after it too.”

Cloud had sighed softly. “I know, but you have seen from how far I have had to come to even be able to talk to him. I’m scared that if he turns me down, it would all have been for nothing. To be honest, I am actually still as much of a mess on the inside around him as I was during our first meeting. I have just learnt to hide it better.”

Ah yes, his first meeting with Sephiroth. It had definitely been a very memorable day for Cloud, though not in the way he would have liked. One morning, Zack and him were walking through one of the many corridors in the Shinra building. Cloud was still feeling a bit sleepy and groggy and had barely registered where he was going. He was not much of a morning person, but duty had called and requested him for a mission in the Sector 3 Slums. Shinra offered him no luxury for this trip; he had to get there himself. Cloud knew full-well how shitty the public transport could be, even in a big city like Midgar, so he had to make sure to go to the station in time. Zack had the morning off so he had offered to walk Cloud to the station. The two were just chatting (or more like, Zack was chatting and Cloud was just sleepily nodding his head) when the blonde suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, eyes blown wide open as every last bit of drowsiness was knocked right out of him. He immediately straightened his back and gave the stiffest salute anyone had probably ever seen. If Zack had been a figure in one of those anime he loved to watch, a question mark would certainly have appeared above his head.

Clarity came when the raven-haired SOLDIER turned his head and saw Sephiroth strutting down the hallway. A knowing smirk immediately came upon his face and he opened his mouth. “Hey Sephiroth! I want you to meet my friend!”

_Fuck you, Zack Fair._

Sephiroth turned to them and made his way towards the two. A feeling of panic overwhelmed Cloud, his stomach bursting with what felt like a thousand little insects trying to find their way out, a phenomenon that he knew very well as ‘butterflies’. His mouth had become a little dry and despite the snow that was currently covering the ground of Midgar, the cadet felt like he had landed smack-dab in the middle of a desert. His heart was hammering against his chest.

_What.Do.I.Say?_

“You wanted me to meet your friend?” Sephiroth’s deep voice was like honey to Cloud. There wasn’t much emotion in it and yet to him it still seemed… warm.

_You’re thinking too much, Strife. Keep it cool._

“Yes!” Zack’s voice chirped. “Come on, pal. Tell him your name!”

_Okay, you can do this. Just introduce yourself. That’s not that hard, is it? Just say it. My name is…_

It had cost Sephiroth two whole weeks to find out Cloud's name wasn't 'Eek'. The incident had caused Zack to grant Cloud the nickname 'Disaster Bi', a name that fortunately didn't catch on with the rest of SOLDIER and the infantry. His raven-haired friend subsequently questioned Cloud whether he had been this clumsy with his feelings when he still had a crush on Tifa. Cloud didn't know whether 'I have barely spoken to her' could be considered better or worse than the bumbling mess Sephiroth had turned him into, so he had just left the question unanswered. He did not want to think back to his less-than-pleasant childhood in Nibelheim anyway so keeping his mouth shut had seemed like the best option.  
  
What would the people of Nibelheim even think if they knew just how much he was pining after another man? His backwater hometown was rather conservative after all. It was yet another reason he had dreamed of going to Midgar; whispers of how the city was supposed to be open-minded, that everyone could find their place there. Sector 6's Wall Market supposedly even held an annual Pride event, organised by the owner of the Honey Bee Inn. Once Zack caught wind of the fact that Cloud had refrained from attending last year, he had offered to come with him for this year's event. The blonde cadet had tried to politely decline, both out of a desire to not take away any of the First Class' precious training time and an uncertainty whether he would enjoy such a flamboyant event in the first place, but Zack was having none of it and had chirped about how delighted he would be to accompany his best friend as an ally. Upon seeing Zack's bright smile Cloud just could not bring himself to say no. It would feel too much like the equivalent of kicking a puppy. 

“You know, Cloud…” Zack began, still stroking the blonde’s hair. “I think that showing Sephiroth how much you care for him might just be what he needs right now. The man has lost two of his best friends not so long ago. He could use a pick-me-up.”

Zack’s voice was laced with just the tiniest hint of anguish as he spoke about Genesis and Angeal. Cloud was aware that the older man didn’t know Genesis all that well, but he knew Angeal was his mentor. Zack had always looked up to him and cared for him a lot, so it was only natural that his death would devastate even the most optimistic among people. The cadet wasn’t one for physical contact, but he nonetheless placed his hand on top of his friend’s and squeezed it gently.

“You think I can make him feel better…?’”Cloud hadn’t thought about it that way. Sephiroth didn’t like to show his emotions, or more like he didn’t know very well how to, but it was clear he was going through a tough time lately. If he could somehow take the man’s mind off his problems for a bit then maybe the potential rejection and heartbreak was worth it.

When Zack nodded, Cloud finally agreed to start making chocolates. He knew Sephiroth did not have much of a sweet tooth so he decided to make a very dark chocolate.

_Hmm… maybe 80%? I think Ma has given me a recipe for it before…_

Cloud’s long train of thoughts was eventually interrupted and he was roughly pulled back into the present when he heard a gleeful scream. Before he knew it he got tackled from behind. He nearly landed on the floor and groaned in discomfort before turning to face his ‘attacker’.

“Zack, not everyone is enhanced. Careful with those mako-powered hugs, please?”

Zack pouted in response. “Sorry, dude. I was just really excited to see you. I see you still haven’t delivered the chocolates yet?”

Cloud flushed in embarrassment and immediately tried to hide the box. “Listen, I have thought about it some more and I really don’t think this is a good id-“

“Of course it is! Here, let me help you a little.” Zack smiled brightly and before he knew it his friend had pushed him into the office. The force of it all nearly made Cloud slam into the mahogany desk that was located in the centre of the room, but he dug his heels into the carpet that adorned the path to said desk and managed to avoid a painful crash. If looks could kill Zack would have evaporated and been absorbed right into the Lifestream the moment the trooper locked eyes with him. The other male just flashed him a goofy grin and gave him a thumbs up before disappearing out of sight. Cloud took a deep breath, looked around him and willed his heartbeat to slow down.

_Thank Gaia, he isn’t here. I’ll just leave the chocolates on his desk and-_

“Mind telling me why you and First Class Fair were bickering right outside my office, cadet?”

Cloud nearly screamed. The box he was holding was thrown up in a panic and he barely managed to catch and hide it behind his back. Once the chocolates were safely out of sight, he finally found the courage to locate the source of the voice. Cloud’s mouth immediately ran dry.

Sephiroth was leaning against the wall, right next to the open door. His arms were crossed and his foot was tapping ever so slightly against the marble floor of his office. The way the silver-haired man was looking at Cloud made him gulp a little. His gaze wasn’t scary by any means, but it was intense. The other man was a sight for sore eyes and the young trooper was reminded of it again this very moment.

Cloud’s voice came out as a squeak and inwardly he cursed himself for letting his nervousness show. So much for his claim of getting better at hiding how bad of a bi disaster he really is.

‘W-Where did you come from? I didn’t see you when I-‘

“Barged into my office unannounced right after making a ruckus in front of my door?”

Cloud genuinely did not know how to respond. He pressed his lips together and just opted for giving the other man an apologetic look.

Sephiroth sighed and Cloud felt a sense of relief wash over him when he saw the General’s shoulders slump into a more relaxed position. “Never mind. Cloud, what brought you here?”

Cloud took what must have been his umpteenth deep breath that day and pulled himself back together. Disaster bi or not, he was still one of the few people Sephiroth genuinely enjoyed having around. No matter how much he panicked on the inside at times, he knew that he could talk to the Silver General. He was no longer that little boy who would be absolutely starstruck at the sight of his hero. He was sixteen and in the army, damn it. He had grown up a little, had managed to talk to the man. He was no longer cooped up in his Nibelheim bedroom obsessively stalking the magazines for articles about the man or spending hours using his shitty internet connection to browse for updates.

_I only now realize how unhealthy that sounds…_

“I..” Cloud’s arms felt heavy and numb as he finally pulled out his gift. “I brought you something…”

“Oh?” Sephiroth’s brow raised up slightly. “What is the occasion?”

Cloud closed his eyes and looked away as he offered the present to Sephiroth. With his cheeks dusted pink, he whispered: “V-Valentine’s Day..”

“Valentine’s Day,” Sephiroth repeated slowly. “That is a holiday for couples and people in love, is it not?”

“Yes..”

“And you are aware of this?”

“I know it. I know it very well. That’s why I made you some dark chocolates. You don’t have to accept them. You don’t have to give me anything in return either. I just hoped it would cheer you up since you have been going through a tough time lately and frankly I don’t want to see you sad. And besides…” Once Cloud realized he was rambling the pink colour on his cheeks darkened to a deep crimson. Perhaps he should just shut up while the damage is still manageable.

Zack’s voice echoed in his head. “ _Sometimes you just gotta be brave. Embrace your dreams, you know? If you want to achieve something, like becoming a hero… or being with the one you love you need to not just have that dream, but be willing to chase after it too.”_

… He was right. _If I don’t say it now, I will regret it. Time to be brave._

“… I like you.” The words that left his mouth were uttered softly, barely louder than a whisper, but he knew that they were loud enough for Sephiroth to hear. Cloud didn’t think he could get any redder, but it sure felt like he did. There, he said it. His secret was out and there were only two things he could possibly hope for; his feelings being accepted or for the ground to swallow him up. “No need to respond. I’ll just go…”

Cloud turned his back to Sephiroth and began to walk away. The silence surrounding them made his every step feel heavy. Cloud balled his fist for a brief second before reaching for the doorknob.

“Cloud, wait.”

Cloud froze mid-step and spun around on his heels. “Yes, Sephiroth?”

Sephiroth clutched the box in his hands, looking unsure what to do. Cloud was surprised to even see something that resembled shock in those cat-like eyes. “I don’t know the procedure for events like this but..”

“But?”

“If you made these by hand it’s only fair you get to eat some too.” Sephiroth carefully removed the ribbon from the box and offered Cloud a piece of chocolate. He himself took one too. 

Cloud took the chocolate and gave him a small smile. “Thank you, Sephiroth. I hope you like them. They have 80% cacao since I remembered you don’t have much of a sweet tooth.”

“Thank you…” Sephiroth almost seemed to mutter and Cloud was surprised to see the General in a state that appeared to be a loss of words. “That is very thoughtful of you. “

“Well.. yeah..” Cloud’s fingers found their way into his golden hair and he nervously began to play with one of his locks. “I’m your friend… I think… so I pay attention to what you like.”

“Friend…” Sephiroth twirled the piece of chocolate in his fingers. A small smile formed on his face and Cloud would be lying if he said it wasn’t the most precious thing he had ever seen. “You’re my friend indeed.”

Perhaps anyone else would have been bummed to hear their crush say this, complaining about being friend-zoned, but to Cloud it was the confirmation he had so long been looking for but never dared to ask. He was dear to the General, he meant something to him. Maybe he helped fill up the hole that Genesis and Angeal had left behind in the silver-haired man’s heart. For now, that was enough for him. Hopefully someday in the future they could be something more.

“Don’t play with your chocolate,” he chuckled softly. ‘Eat it before it melts.”

Sephiroth finally popped the sweet into his mouth and his eyes widened. “It’s really good,” he whispered before taking more from the box. “Thank you, Cloud.”

“You’re welcome.” Cloud couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He finally ate his piece of chocolate and hummed, proud of himself for doing such a good job at making them.

“About your confession…”

_Oh oh._

“Don’t worry about it.” Cloud’s voice became soft again. “As I said, you don’t have to respond-“

Sephiroth interrupted him. “I want to.”

“Oh, okay,” Cloud felt nerves building in his stomach, swirling around and making him feel a little nauseous. “Go ahead.”

“To be fair, I am not that familiar with the concept of romance,” Sephiroth started. “However, I think you might be able to help me. Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?”

Cloud had to stop himself from jumping ten feet into the air. “Y-You want to take me out on a date?”

Sephiroth nodded. “You may call it that. We should be on guard though. I doubt they would allow a relationship of a romantic nature between people from such different positions.”

“Of course, of course…” Cloud’s face flushed all over again. “So you are saying that maybe, one day, you and I could be in a relationship?”

To Cloud’s surprise Sephiroth placed one of his gloved hands on top of his head and started to gently stroke his hair. “It is not out of the question. To be honest, I do experience an unfamiliar yet pleasant feeling in my stomach when I’m around you.”

_Was that a confession? Fuck it, I’ll take it._

“Then I’d love to go to dinner with you. Shall we meet at LOVELESS Avenue at 8?’

Sephiroth just nodded. “Don’t forget to dress appropriately.”

Cloud wanted to respond, but his PHS rang before he could. He took the call, cursed under his breath and hung up. “Sorry, I have to go. Cadet stuff. I’ll be there at 8.”

“You should be on your way then. See you tonight.” Sephiroth removed his hand from the smaller male’s hair and gestured at him to go. “Good luck.”

Cloud was about to run off when he suddenly remembered what Zack had said about Sephiroth’s friends. He took his last deep breath that day before throwing his arms around Sephiroth in a hug.

“I’m not going to leave you. I promise.”

Cloud did not allow Sephiroth the time to respond, instead relishing in Sephiroth’s confused expression. He could see from the man’s eyes that, beyond the confusion, he felt touched. Cloud flashed the man one last bright smile before he finally ran out of the room.

_Perhaps his idea wasn’t so bad after all._

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know Valentine's Day was ages ago, but I couldn't resist writing something! 
> 
> To be honest, I haven't written in a long time so I'm a bit rusty. I hope you enjoyed this work nonetheless :) Would any of you by chance be interested in a White Day sequel where Sephiroth will give something to Cloud (from Seph's point of view of course)?
> 
> Honestly, Cloud's reaction when he first met Sephiroth feels so relatable to me. I'm a bit of disaster bi myself at times so I used my own experiences to write about.
> 
> Oh, and of course the lady on the Sector 7 Plate that wacked Cloud with her broom is the very same lady who we see in Chapter 4 of the Remake, ranting about Wutai :)


End file.
